


Trapped In the Silence that Echoes

by BlankIfYouBlink



Series: Silence [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not the Old Republic compliant, Original Characters - Freeform, Sith Acolytes - Freeform, Sith Circles, Sith Language, Sith Rituals, Sith Training, The Old Republic era, me butchering my way through Old Sith lore, part of a series, the Eternal Empire, the silence series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankIfYouBlink/pseuds/BlankIfYouBlink
Summary: “Tell me child, what were you hoping to achieve by coming here?” Darth Annavi’s voice was smooth, and powerful. The undercurrents of her voice were laced with power, subtleties of the force persuading- commanding- Li’a’mr to tell the truth.Li’a’mr stood tall. If she were to die, she would die in battle, as all Sith of their circle decreed they would. To die without fighting was worse than betrayal. It was treason against their very nature. “I am at the end of my Acolyte term” she states proudly, “If I am to not be selected as an Apprentice by the end of tonight’s moon cycle, I will be cast out of this circle.”The crystal came at her call, a brilliant orange.When Darth Annavi saw the Acolytes eyes again, completely taken over by the yellow-gold of the dark side, the force around her shivered, and Darth Annavi’s own eyes bled to the same colour.“I will not be a Lost Acolyte. I will die in battle, with a lightsaber through my chest before that is to happen.”
Series: Silence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890433
Kudos: 2





	Trapped In the Silence that Echoes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's not a song title story!   
> Blah blah, I don't own Star Wars.. sorry for completely butchering the Old Sith empires and all that, I'm just making this up as I go with a teeny tiny bit of actual Lore backing me up. Enjoy?

“You shouldn’t be here”

Darth Annavi’s voice rings out in the silence like a beacon of light. To Sith Acolyte Li’a’mr, it sounds eerily similar to the voices she hears from the void. 

“If any of the Sith Masters find you poking about the Kyber Archives, they would have your memory wiped and your training started again - if your lucky”

Li’a’mr gulped. Darth Annavi was well known in the circles of Acolytes. Tales were told of her daring on the battlefield, her unpredictability in the way she uses the force - in the safety of daylight that is. 

In darker times, when the Sith of this Circle were either drunk, celebrating their last battles, or intoxicated with the dark power flowing through their veins, the Acolytes would share other stories, darker stories enhanced by firelight. It was always worse at night, Li’a’mr thought and suppressed a shiver. 

“Tell me child, what were you hoping to achieve by coming here?” Darth Annavi’s voice was smooth, and powerful. The undercurrents of her voice were laced with power, subtleties of the force persuading-  _ commanding- _ Li’a’mr to tell the truth. 

Li’a’mr stood tall. If she were to die, she would die in battle, as all Sith of their circle decreed they would. To die without fighting was worse than betrayal. It was  _ treason  _ against their very nature. “I am at the end of my Acolyte term” she states proudly, and raising her hand. “If I am to not be selected as an Apprentice by the end of tonight’s moon cycle, I will be cast out of this circle.” 

Li’a’mr closed her eyes briefly, using her senses to seek out the most compatible Kyber crystal. She didn’t care if Darth Annavi saw her unapproved use of the force.

Li’a’mr would die tonight. She would die with honour, with a lightsaber in her hand, and a lightsaber wound in her body. She wouldn’t be classed as a Lost Acolyte.

The crystal came at her call, a brilliant orange and the perfect size for what she needed. 

When Darth Annavi saw the Acolytes eyes again, completely taken over by the yellow-gold of the dark side, the force around her  _ shivered,  _ and Darth Annavi’s own eyes bled to the same colour. 

“I will  _ not  _ be a Lost Acolyte. I will die in battle, with a lightsaber through my chest before that is to happen.”

A smirk grew on Annavi’s face. Eyes yellow with anticipation of the attack she knew was coming. They followed the movements of the Acolyte, hands opening the hilt of the lightsaber - illegally crafted but  _ beautiful  _ all the same. The crystal - illegally taken but  _ right  _ in a way that only the force could explain was placed into the hilt, and the chamber closed. 

Defiant eyes stared up at Darth Annavi. “I will  _ never  _ be one of the Lost” Li’a’mr states proudly and ignites the blade. 

Darth Annavi watches as orange the colour of a million suns springs to life. Her own saber is in her hand, burning deepest violet.

Li’a’mr runs at the Sith Master, determined to earn an honourable death. She swings her blade high over her head, using the momentum to strike at the Master on her right side. Annavi blocks with her left hand, and almost before Li’a’mr can process, there is another blade in the Master’s right hand, burning yellow- and speeding towards Li’a’mr’s head. 

She bends backwards, the yellow blade missing her by a mere breath of wind. Li’a’mr spins as she bends, her back meeting the taller woman’s stomach, saber forcing the violet blade down and trapping Annavi’s right arm between their bodies. 

She forces the yellow lightsaber from the Master’s grip, taking it and spinning away quickly, before Annavi’s right arm can come back around. 

Annavi moves forward this time, striking with an attack Li’a’mr reconises as a Djem So technique. She spins to the left to avoid the blade, bringing the yellow blade she’d taken around to meet the Master’s neck. Annavi leans backwards, and brings her remaining saber around behind her, aiming this time to take Li’a’mr apart from her right shoulder to her left hip. She leans out of the way and moves her orange saber up, forcing Annavi backwards. 

The Master looks at her appraisingly, and deactivates her saber blade. With a show-off-y use of the Force, both sabers are ripped from the Acolytes grip. Li’a’mr stands defiantly, the yellow in her eyes giving way to moonlit silver. 

Darth Annavi raises her eyebrow. “Will the ancient Dark Lords of this Circle bear witness to this Acolytes’ Sacrifice?”

Annavi’s eyes glow an eerie gold, and she intones again- the same words, in the Sith language. 

_ “ _ _ Valia tave zarchas Jen'ari iv sis Purja basas asalsi kia sis Acolytes' Aukotis?” _

Li’a’mr didn’t expect this  _ at all.  _

Around her, she heard chanting. Voices that reach out from the void and spoke in time with the Sith Master in front of her. 

_ “Sekleti m'tye finsezi tetka is tave jen' garthaz pro ji aukotis m'tye valia satnidiji tave gesuna iv Urvaz Edrea” _

Li’a’mr didn’t know what was being said, and the force gave her no inkling. Sith language, she decided must be one of the things the Force doesn’t help with. 

“ **_Your sacrifice, Acolyte._ ** ” the voices chanted in her head, and Li’a’mr was dimly aware of Annavi chanting the same words. “ **_Your sacrifice is of this Circle. Your sacrifice is of yourself. The other Acolytes - you must kill them. This is your sacrifice, as said by the Sith Lords of Old”_ **

Li’a’mr closed yellow eyes, and tightened her grip on an illegal lightsaber. 

\--

“Come,  _ Xaari-  _ apprentice” Darth Annavi says softly, after she witnesses a massacre. “Take your  _ gesuna..  _ your title” 

Acolyte Li’a’mr kneels before Darth Annavi. “You have shown great promise, and great  _ midwan….  _ power. Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth Edrea.  _ Galez akuyi satyi j'us duobé.  _ May the Force serve you well”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooo, its a series now?


End file.
